


Hollstein Drabbles

by arrafrost



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla/Laura drabbles that I wrote on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something More

****"So um… when are we gonna… you know…" Laura stammered, looking up from her book. She had been clinging to it, not reading a single word for the past hour because of how nervous and focused she was but this was all she managed to get out in terms of prepared words in her mind.

Carmilla glanced up from her own book, nudging Laura’s foot with hers as they were sitting on opposite sides of the bed, feet tangled together. “Fraid I don’t, cupcake.”

"Uhm… you know… we’ve… well.  _Kissed_. But-“

"Oh," Carmilla’s eyes lit up instantly and she put her book down on her lap. She sat up. Laura definitely had her attention.

That didn’t do much for Laura’s nerves though - or rather… it made them worse. Yet, she had started this, and she wanted an answer. So she was going to have to gut up and tell Carmilla how she felt. “I’m okay with where we are and I really like kissing you, that’s for sure. But I was only wondering if there was anything holding you back or maybe you were still hung up on your ex and that’s why we haven’t gone any farther yet. Because I’m totally okay with waiting or doing it whenever but I just want to- aaahhm hi!”

Laura’s rambling was stopped when Carm crawled into her lap, hands running up her inner thighs - both soothing and…  _not_  soothing her at the same time. “I am not still ‘hung up’ on anyone. I’m with you. Completely.”

"Oh. Okay," Laura nodded, swallowing hard as Carmilla settled between her legs, pulling her closer. Laura wrapped her legs loosely around Carmilla’s hips, allowing herself to be tugged into Carm’s lap. "So are we…"

"Not right now, creampuff," Carmilla purred, leaning in to kiss her way up Laura’s neck, "I’m an old fashion kind of girl - the seventh century, in fact. We’ll know when the time is right."

"Ah, good. In the meantime we can do more of this right? This being kissing and making out because wow, you’re really good at this."

Carmilla grinned against Laura’s lips, nipping at her bottom one. “You’re not so bad yourself, sweetheart.”


	2. Warm Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: I have a Hollstein prompt for you: Based on the assumption that vampires are undead and therefore don’t produce body heat, it goes without saying that Carmilla would be at room temperature. I bet she’d probably enjoy huddling up to Laura to warm up.

"Is that really what she said?" Laura asked LaF as they walked into her dorm room, turning around once they were inside to face both LaF and Perry, "I can’t believe she thinks she ca- OH DEAR GOSH THAT’S COLD!"

"Laura what the- oh."

Perry frowned, “I don’t understand, Laura what’s wrong? Carmilla what’s-“

Laura bounced uncomfortably from one foot to the other, “Make her stop! Carm please get your hands out of- WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO COLD?”

Perry and LaFontaine peered around Laura to see Carmilla’s hands underneath the back of Laura’s shirt.

"Low blood circulation. Not quite alive."

"But you still get your period!"

"Only once a month."

"Oh I just got used to the feeling and then she moved her hands to a different spot on my back and that is cold! That is very, very cold!" Laura’s voice got higher and higher with every word, as did her height because she raised herself to stand on her tiptoes. That did little to deter Carmilla, who pressed in closer to Laura’s warm body.

"Oh… well Laura this seems like a… problem that the two of you should discuss so, we’ll be leaving you."

LaF furrowed her brows, turning to Perry, “We will?”

"Yes, LaFontaine. Goodbye Laura, Carmilla."

"Um, bye guys."

"See ya," Carmilla grinned, snaking her arms around Laura’s waist underneath her shirt so that her cold hands slid over her girlfriend’s belly. Laura squeaked, jumping back into Carmilla’s embrace.

Perry made an embarrassed noise, almost like a yelp, and closed the door behind them.

"Carm, you’re really cold!"

"And you, cupcake, are a perceptive little furnace." Carm tightened her arms around Laura’s waist, urging her backwards until they fell back on Carmilla’s bed. 

Laura laughed, tumbling down on Carmilla and letting the vampire arrange them both until Carm was leaning back against the yellow pillow - yet again thieved from Laura’s bed - and Laura was settled in her lap, her head resting on Carm’s shoulder. ”You are the most ridiculous vampire in history,” her hands slide over Carm’s squeezing Laura’s fingers through the fabric of her shirt.

"Mm… whatever you say buttercup."

"Yes, I do say that in fact. To the vampire’s who has her hands up my shirt and not in a- and now your hands are on my breasts. Okay then."

Carmilla snickered, sinking further back into the pillow and giving Laura a good squeeze. 

"Still cold you know," Laura reminded her. Carm only hummed gently, barely audible. "Carm?" She didn’t respond. "You’re not allowed to fall asleep right now. This is not an optimal sleeping position. Carm?"

After a few moments, Carmilla snored gently in response to Laura’s questioning. Laura groaned, resigning herself to her girlfriend’s indefinite hold. Her cold, yet snuggly death grip that Laura had to squirm in so she could get reasonably comfortable. She’d probably have a few kinks when she woke up, but hearing Carmilla practically purring in her sleep from being warmed was definitely worth it.


	3. The Cuddle Sutra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: I have a fluffy Carmilla prompt for you! I just heard of a book called the Cuddle Sutra, which I may or may not be buying soon, and am curious to see how you would write something like this. Will she make it silly? Will she make it fluffy? Who knows with Arra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (warning I didn't make it fluffy or silly... at least not at the end)

It was under a shirt, one of the many that were scattered about the disaster zone of a room, that Carmilla moved for the sake of smelling to determine whether it would pass as clean. She had barely brought the piece of fabric to her nose when her eyes locked on that book, the smile crossing her lips before she realized. 

_"You two are gross and ridiculous and you’re always in the exact same position every time I come into this room."_

_Carmilla rose her brow but was otherwise unaffected. Laura, however, shook her head in confusion, frowning at her best friend. “LaF what are you talking about? We’re just cuddling.”_

_"In the same boring big/little spoon position. Yes I see that. Every day. You guys are the most boring cuddlers ever."_

_Laura’s frown transitioned into a pout, “Sometimes I spoon Carm instead…”_

_LaF rolled her eyes, but reached into her bag and pulled out a book-shaped parcel - which was definitely just a book wrapped in brown paper - and threw it at the couple. It landed on Laura’s lap, heavy but not damaging to her person, and she tore at the paper with haste._

_"Cuddle Sutra? Really LaFontaine?"_

_"I have the Kama Sutra, if you’d rather," Carmilla stated, brow raised suggestively. It was downright comical how fast Laura blushed._

Carmilla reached for the book, fingers tracing over the cover as she held it in her other hand. She found herself moving backwards until the back of her legs met Laura’s bed and she sat down, flipping idly through the book at the various positions for cuddling with your partner it had illustrated. 

The 68 and a half… it was when they were on the run after the Holidays. The four of the had settled down in a mostly abandoned motel, getting a two bed room. Perry and LaFontaine fell asleep almost instantly, Perry with her head on LaF’s shoulder and one of LaF’s arms wrapped under her. Laura had just flopped down onto the bed, not bothering to put her head anywhere near the pillow, her feet not quite on the bed, but she was tired. She was sad. She just wanted to lay down. 

Carmilla had climbed onto the bed, laying down opposite of her and lifted Laura’s head onto one of her thighs before laying her own head on Laura’s knees. She reached between them, fingers lacing through Laura’s and squeezing tightly. They didn’t say anything. They stared at each other for a few moments before Laura finally fell asleep and Carmilla waited a good while before moving them and putting Laura to bed properly. 

The 9:30 was a common position. Laura would come back to the room exhausted from class or studying or researching with LaF or fighting some new creatures that popped up with Danny. She didn’t say anything. Just dropped her bags and stumbled over to Carmilla’s bed - where the vampire was comfortably laying on her back. She moved her book before Laura got to the bed and flopped her upper half onto Carm’s chest, wrapping her arms around the vampire. She basically ended up on her knees, snuggling Carm while Carmilla caressed her back, soothing her.

The Husband was one of Carmilla’s most used cuddle tactics they had learned from the book. Laura would be laying on her side, reading a book for one of her classes and Carmilla would come in, sit with her back to Laura on her bed and lean back into her stomach, one arm resting on Laura’s leg and the other settling behind the brunette on the bed. They would chat sometimes and other times Carm would sit there patiently, watching over Laura as she continued to read. It was refreshing how they could share comfortable silences with their cuddle positions. 

Then there was the Main Squeeze… reserved for the times when regular spooning of the 68 and a half weren’t enough. Laura would know the moment Carmilla stepped into the room and she’d open her arms to her girlfriend. Her worn out girlfriend that was tired of all these vampiric heroics. It would take little time for Carm to cross the room and snuggle into Laura’s embrace, straddling the brunette’s lap so they could fall sideways onto the bed. Carmilla’s legs on either side of Laura’s waist as she wrapped her arms around Laura’s back, pulling the girl’s head into her chest. She’d hug her tight, keeping her close to know she was safe, that everything Carmilla was doing was worth something because it was protecting Laura. And Laura would hold her tighter, would press her cheek against Carmilla’s chest to let her know she was there. That everything was okay and that she was here to protect Carm as well. 

Carmilla pressed her fingers against the illustration on the page depicting the cuddling position that had gotten them through so many tough times, and hugged the yellow pillow closer to her chest. She wrapped her legs tighter around it, fingers gripping the book until she heard the spine bend under the pressure. She nuzzled the pillow, taking a deep breath of what smelled like home to her. 

"I was supposed to protect you…"


	4. Dress the Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by anon: “one of them taking the other out so that they can dress up fancy, with one being really taken aback by how beautiful the other is?” (Christmas edition)

"Now that. That is most certainly not virginal," Carmilla purred as she walked in the door, eyes roaming over Laura’s body. She was wearing a stunning full length, red, backless dress that dipped right down to her lower back.

Laura turned, faint blush already spreading over her cheeks. The front of the dress went all the way up to her neck, clasping at the back.

"Very classy, Hollis." Carmilla nodded in approval, still eying up Laura like she could eat her - and not in the typical way associated with vampires.

"Uh… thanks? You look… wow Carm you look incredible," Laura stammered, staring at Carmilla. She was wearing black, as expected. It was a short cocktail dress that managed to be slinky and accentuate all of Carm’s curves, dipping down to reveal a decent (or indecent) amount of cleavage. "As always. I mean. You always look so great. Tonight is no… um… no exception."

Carmilla grinned, stepping closer with intent. Her hands slid around Laura’s waist, gripping her tightly before spinning her around and taking other long look at how stunning her girlfriend was. “I will be the envy of the ball with you on my arm.”

"Carm, it’s a Christmas party with all our friends, no one is going to be-"

"Don’t spoil the moment, Hollis. Or would you rather I be cold and distant about your absurd holiday traditions?"

Laura smiled sheepishly, “No… I like this. You’re kind of… sweet and romantic when you want to be.”

Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura, pulling her in close until her lips were a breath away from her girlfriend’s. “Tis the season.”


	5. Lil Vamp Christmas

"Hey everyone, if you’re still watching… not really sure why I’m still doing this but if you are watching I have the biggest dilemma since deciding whether or not Carmila was innocent of abducting and murdering some girls…"

Laura took a breath, hands tight around her TARDIS mug before she looked straight at the camera, “What does someone buy a vampire for Christmas?”

She placed the mug down, pushing her hair behind her ear. “I mean, does she even celebrate Christmas? She was born in the seventeenth century. Cromwell kind of banned Christmas back then. Maybe she doesn’t even celebrate conventional holidays or even unconventional holidays - having to be a minion for ritual sacrifice might have tainted mass celebrations. Would buying her a gift offend her? And what if I bought her something she didn’t like? Or thought it was silly and just laughs at me…”

"Why not get her a carton of blood?" LaFontaine added as they entered the bedroom, not bothering to close the door behind them because who did that with this room ever. 

Laura jumped, spinning around in her chair, “You need to learn how to knock!”

"Please, your bedroom is like the common area of this dorm."

"No, I’m pretty sure the common room is the common area of this dorm."

LaFontaine shrugged, opting to sit on Laura’s bed instead. “Blood though. A full carton. Maybe some good stuff like… AB negative.”

"I am not obtaining rare blood types for my vampire girlfriend to drink that is just… that’s so… do you think that’s too extreme?"

LaFontaine was only half paying attention at this point. The laptop, and subsequently J.P., had been pulled out and LaF laughed at either the flashdrive consciousness or at Laura.

Laura plowed ahead regardless, “Where would I go about getting rare blood types. I can’t imagine the Red Cross will make an exception for special vampire presents. Do you know anyone who has that blood type? Oh my gosh I am not getting someone to donate their blood to give to my girlfriend. What has happened to my life?”

Pouting, Laura face planted onto her arms that she folded over her desk. “Why does this have to be so hard?”

"Because it is made of wood."

Laura jumped immediately, nearly falling out of her chair.

"Are you okay, cupcake?"

"Fine! Perfectly fine! I’m not doing anything suspicious at all Lafontaine was only informing me about the procedures of the Red Cross for donations not that I’m going to donate my blood I mean I’ve already done that for you - not willingly but yeah…"

A warm grin spread over Carmilla’s lips as she walked over to Laura, hand on her cheek to pull her close and kiss the top of her head. “This rambling thing you do when you lie certainly does not make me believe you, but it does make me find you more adorable than I already do.”

The second the sound was out of her mouth, Laura wanted to bury herself under her mattress but it was too late. This high pitched, nervous giggle fell from her lips for everyone - including everyone watching, to hear.

Carmilla didn’t seem phased by the noise. Instead she ran her fingers through Laura’s long, straight hair. “Hmm, that’s a new one.”

"Uh… I-"

"And for the record, while blood donations would be a little over the top, I would not object to a new container. Cleaning out all the soy milk and the taste of it has gotten tedious to say the least."

"Oh. Okay. Good to know…" Laura blushed as Carmilla flopped onto her bed, smirking all the while at the state she had left her girlfriend in.

"You guys are sickeningly cute."

"Oh my god!" Laura jumped once again. She had completely forgotten that Lafontaine had been there the entire time. Material witness to Laura’s having steamed out from her ears.

"Yup. Here the whole time. So gross."

"Are they being awkward and adorable again?" Perry peeked in the open doorway, "I don’t want to interrupt anything."

"Ugh," Laura groaned, covering her face with her hands. "Why is my life on display for everyone to see?" She stared at the camera in front of her, still recording, through the spaces between her fingers and before anyone could say anything she shouted, "No one answer that!" 


	6. Still A Big Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (the most cliche of prompts): Carmilla transforms back from being a panther, only to find that she didn't change back all of the way. Cue cat ears and tail.

Noise at the window, which Laura probably should have been accustomed to by now, startled her into throwing her textbook towards the window… Only to have the book bounce off the currently large, black cat head of her girlfriend. 

The panther growled lowly at Laura but she wasn’t phased by the aggression.

"Oh! Sorry! I’m so - but Carm, there is a door  _right_  there. That  _humans_ use. Or vampires would use… in human-esque form if you would - oh my gosh.”

As Laura was talking, Carmilla transformed back into her small, dark and sleek human self except… her black panther ears remained, peeking out from the hair on the top of her head. 

"What?"

Laura pursed her lips together, shaking her head.

Carmilla raised her eyebrow as she looked her girlfriend over with the most suspicious expression Laura had ever seen. Although any seriousness in her face was immediately nullified by the twitching panther ears atop her head. “What  _are_ you doing?”

Laura kept her lips pressed together, the only sound that escaped was a hummed version of ‘nothing’ that sounded mostly like “mm mnnn.”

She rolled her eyes, turning away to open the fridge and that’s when Laura lost it. The blonde fell onto her side, holding her stomach as she laughed hard and loud. Carm demanded what she was laughing at but when Laura glanced back over she could only laughed more, tears stinging her eyes. Swinging in annoyance from under Carmilla’s skirt was a matching cat tail to the ears on her head. 

It was the cutest thing Laura had ever seen. And it would be another hour until she started breathing normally and didn’t have spontaneous giggle fits.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com) if you want :D


End file.
